The Nutcracker
by Adelie King
Summary: Samantha Carter lets Senator Kinsey have it where it counts and trouble follows for her and the SGC...NOMINATED FOR A BLUE MOON AWARD 2010
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter One: Christmas Party**

It was a week before Christmas and it was the night all military officers and personnel were having their official Christmas Party at The Broadmoor near Cheyenne Mountain in Ballroom A. The Ballroom was 30,000 square feet and elegant. The party was a formal ball and dinner for the United States Military. All the gentlemen were required to wear their formal dress blues. The ladies had a choice between their dress uniforms or a formal gown.

Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Janet Frasier decided to wear formal dresses since they didn't get to dress up that often. Sam and Janet both had their hair done up fancy, their makeup professionally done and they bought dresses that were stunning with sexy lingerie underneath.

Carter was dressed in a black floor length evening gown tight on the hips but loosened down the legs. It was small to medium straps the top dipping like the bottom of a heart showing a decent amount of cleavage. The straps had a white classic embroidered pattern to them.

Frasier was dressed in floor length layered dress. The under skirt was red with matching red as a cloth belt. The outside skirt was black and the top of the dress two triangular sections covering each breast with thin rhinestone straps going over her shoulders. The red cloth belt had a black fabric rose on it.

Both ladies looked stunning and waited for their limousine to arrive picking them both up. Janet got picked up first and then Sam. They were riding to the Broadmoor looking at each other. Janet asked Sam looking that sexy dress over, "So were you thinking of Jack when you picked that out?"

"Janet, why does everything I do have to do with Jack?" Sam asked agitated and nervous.

Janet replied, "Because it shows your cleavage extremely well." She observed and teased, "I hope you didn't get a room for the night."

"No Janet, I did not." She clarified, "This is an official military function and some important people crucial to the Stargate program are going to be there." Sam paused and added, "How would it look if me and my CO got caught fooling around?"

"I was teasing Sam gees you're so serious tonight." Frasier commented, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm worried maybe this dress is too revealing." Carter admitted, "What if it does turn Jack on too much?" She took a nervous breath and added groaning, "And Senator Kinsey is going to be there this year."

"Oh great." Janet remarked sourly, "And I was planning to have fun this evening." Both women glared out each of their windows.

Sam then told her, "Jack and General Hammond had to get there early to greet the self-righteous ass." Both women rolled their eyes again. "So where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

Frasier answered, "They're already probably there to make sure the Colonel doesn't punch Kinsey's lights out especially if he downs a few bottles of Guinness." To change the subject she asked Sam, "So do you think Daniel will like my dress?"

"If he doesn't there are plenty of bucks who will." Carter remarked as they pulled up to the Broadmoor Hall A-F where Daniel and Teal'c stood waiting in their tail black tuxedos. Teal'c had a back top hat on to cover his emblem.

"Boy our boys look handsome tonight." Janet enthusiastically commented as Teal'c opened the door.

"Good evening ladies." Daniel took Sam by her hand and helped her out first. Then he helped Janet out and told her, "You sure look beautiful tonight." He offered his arm to her.

Teal'c closed the door bowed to Carter and offered, "May I escort you inside Samantha Carter?"

"Thank you Teal'c." Sam smiled at him, "you sure look very elegantly handsome tonight especially in that top hat." She took his elbow.

"Thank you very much I must say you look extremely breathtaking yourself." He complemented escorting her inside and predicted, "I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will be very impressed as well." Teal then informed her, "He has been most anxious for you to arrive."

Sam smiled brightly as they walked down the carpeted hallway to the ballroom where the Christmas event was being held.

Meanwhile Colonel Jack O'Neill was dressed in his formal dress blues looking as sexy as ever. He was already on his second tall glass of Guinness swigging it from nervousness waiting for Carter to arrive. Kinsey's arrival didn't ease his discomfort either.

General Hammond walked up to O'Neill noticing his agitation, "You need to calm yourself son. I don't like the idea of Senator Kinsey being here ruining our Christmas function anymore than you."

"Don't remind me." O'Neill remarked, "I'm already through my second glass for the evening." What he didn't tell Hammond is he was worried more about seeing Carter in an evening gown. With Kinsey here he needed to be more cautioned in his behavior than usual.

Hammond then suggested, "Maybe you'd better slow down a little. The last thing I need is an unwanted squabble."

"Don't worry…I won't do anything I promise." Jack half-assured him looking at the door searching for Carter.

Hammond then told him, "Major Carter will be here soon son…stop worrying."

"I wasn…" He almost said defensively but General Hammond crossed the room to greet another high officer. Then Carter walked in the door on Teal'c's arm. Daniel escorting Janet next to him. Jack's eyes widened and his mouth slacked as he saw her in that black gown. He gazed at her across the room a moment and took the last swig of his tall beer glass before crossing the room.

Sam looked up and saw Jack approaching her in his formal dress blues looking good enough for her to eat. He took a deep breath as he got closer to her to recompose himself to not do something stupid. She smiled and he couldn't help grinning at her in return as he stopped two feet from her. "Good evening Sir." She anxiously greeted.

"Evening Carter." Jack greeted back and took her hand, bowed and brought it to his lips, "You look beautiful." His eyes communicated his pleasure clearly as he stood straight again still holding her hand.

Sam blushed, looked down, back up and smiled, "Thank you Sir." She paused and thought aloud, "So do you."

Jack wagged his eyebrows flirtatiously and grinned then releasing her hand to offer his arm, "May I escort you to our table?"

"Sure." She gave him a bright smile taking his arm and letting him walk her across the room, "Thank you Sir." Sam held him casually to not appear too friendly to those around them. She could smell some beer on him so she knew he had a drink already.

"You do look beautiful tonight." He told her again his eyes wandering up and down, "In fact you're a knockout." Jack flirted his brows at her making her giggle. He almost twirled her around to her seat at one of the large around tables with a white tablecloth. He let go of her hand and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you Sir." Sam responded politely kneeling to sit down. He pushed the chair in for her to sit and adjusted it. Then as he leaned down to her she blushed.

Jack asked her, "Would you like me to get you a drink?"

She smiled brightly and answered, "Yes thank you, a glass of Riesling or chardonnay would be nice."

He stood up and pleasantly told her, "Be right back." Then he smiled briefly heading to the bar.

Janet had been seated next to Sam and Daniel asked her, "Shall I get you one as well?"

"Yes Daniel, thank you very much. Bring me a merlot please." Frasier smiled. All three gentlemen left to get drinks. "I think you've got the colonel's attention Sam." She clearly observed, "You'd better be careful with your flirting tonight." Janet cautioned.

"Yeah I know Janet." Sam couldn't disagree with her one bit and felt this sudden sadness recalling her and the Jack's predicament. She then spotted mistletoe hung over one of the doorways and some personnel kissing under it.

Janet then interjected, "Don't even think about that either." She saw where Carter was looking.

Sam immediately looked away and looked back where Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were getting their drinks.

One the other side of the room while standing in line to get alcohol Daniel cautioned Jack, "You need to be careful with your affections with Sam tonight Jack. This is a formal military party."

"What's wrong with a little harmless flirting Daniel?" Jack justified in rebuttal, "Many flirt at parties who don't normally and no one thinks anything of it."

"Yeah except in you and Sam's case it could lead to people thinking the wrong ideas that could cause suspicion that could harm you and her." Daniel reminded him and understandingly said, "I know seeing her so desirable must be hard on you right now."

Jack looked at Daniel with this glare in his eyes remarking, "Bad pun Daniel." He tucked his hands in his pockets and moved as the line kept moving.

"Sorry…I mean difficult." Jackson corrected and observed, "She is a beautiful woman Jack." They looked at her in that formal gown. "So is Janet." His eyes were glued more to her than Sam.

"Lucky." Jack remarked bitterly as he got to the bar and ordered their drinks. The bartender gave him a glass of chardonnay and a glass of Guinness. He then headed back to the table with his and Carter's drinks. His eyes gazed upon her with an extreme ache in his chest as he finally got to the table.

"Hey Sir." She greeted him again with a smile.

He handed her drink to her, "Here you go." Jack smiled at her taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you Sir." Sam took a sip of her wine. She then noticed he looked sad all of a sudden, "What's wrong Sir…?" She asked him.

"Oh it's nothing." He told her that but his eyes communicated something else to her like heartache. "It's just…"

Janet saw what was going on objectively and decided to interject, "Don't worry Colonel you're not the only one worried about Kinsey's appearance."

Sam knew she was trying to cover them and distract them from themselves and was secretly relieved. She placed her hand over the back of O'Neill's under the table. Sam assured him, "Don't worry I'll handle the Senator tonight Sir if that'll make you feel better." Her fingers closed around his hand.

Jack looked at her and assured, "That's all right I can handle it fine." He then took a swig of his beer and she took a sip of her wine.

The next moment Daniel arrived with his and Janet's wine glasses, "Here you go Janet…merlot as ordered."

"Thank you Daniel." Janet took her glass and offered, "Have a seat next to me."

"Oh thank you." Daniel sat down to the right of Janet while Sam was to her left. Teal'c sat down to the left of Jack acting as a buffer in case Carter and O'Neill got too friendly. Both of them let go of their hands and sat normally.

The next moment General Hammond approached the table with Senator Robert Kinsey, "Colonel, Major, You remember Senator Kinsey." He introduced.

"How could we possibly forget him?" Jack remarked with a cynical disrespectful attitude. He was intoxicated and that was now clear to everyone.

Carter's eyes widened when he said that and her system went on alert. _Oh…shit! _

"I suggest you show me some respect Colonel O'Neill." Kinsey insisted in his pompous manner, "Since I'm one of the main keys to keeping your program going." He reminded him.

"So you keep reminding us every time you drop in for a visit." O'Neill rose out of his seat standing to look Kinsey in the eye. "Tell me Senator, how are you going to fuck us over this time?" He asked coldly drinking his beer afterwards.

"Well first of all I'm going to get rid of you and that smart mouth of yours Colonel." Kinsey threatened getting irritated.

"Why?" Jack asked innocently, "Can't stand a mouth smarter than yours." He paused and continued getting pushy, "Too much competition."

Hammond warned him keeping his tone inconspicuous, "Colonel! You're out of line!"

Sam started to panic and grabbed his arm interjecting, "Sir, can I talk to you…now?" She pulled his arm and he looked at her giving her a look he shouldn't have. Her face implored him._ Don't do it…_Her heart raced and she swallowed.

"You'd better listen to them Colonel, "Kinsey irritatingly advised, "You should shut up while you're ahead here."

"I don't think so I have a lot more to say to you before the night is finished…" Jack challenged lowering his voice to dangerous level swigging another drink of his beer. Sam felt herself about to cry and couldn't let this continue.

Carter near sobbing pleading her voice cracking, "Sir, will you stop please." He finally looked at her seeing her so upset which made him finally back off. "He's not worth it." She said in a loud whisper crying the turned around and made her way across the room. Janet followed her across the room to keep attention away from her.

Jack felt extremely bad his eyes straining watching Sam almost storming across the room with Janet.

The Senator noticed O'Neill and Carter's exchange and knew instantly there was more there than they should have. "You should listen to her Colonel." Kinsey told him smugly, "She's smart." He paused and added, "From what I've read beyond smart."

O'Neill finally had to agree, "You're right Senator. She's right." He paused and then told him, "You're not worth it." He then abruptly left the table following Carter to apologize immediately.

"I apologize Senator." Hammond said even though he didn't really want to, "He's had too much to drink tonight."

"Are you sure General?" Kinsey pointed out, "From what I can see he's always been combative which is a serious liability to the Stargate program." Normally the senator would be right but this was Jack O'Neill he was talking about.

"I disagree senator. Colonel O'Neill is one of the best officers I've ever worked with." Hammond defended, "He has saved this planet and many others countless times." He paused and told him, "Maybe you should show the Colonel a little gratitude and respect." The General then walked away from the senator to get some air.

Janet was with Carter in a private room off from the ballroom when O'Neill came in after her, "Carter I…" He began to speak to her. Frasier left them alone to give them privacy. "Carter I'm sorry…" Jack apologized and admitted, "I was angry…I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't Jack!" Sam came up to him angrily and almost yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She then reminded him, "Do you remember what Kinsey could do to us?"

"Yes I haven't forgotten that Carter." Jack stated getting emotional, "Maybe I'm just sick of being bullied around by everyone and everything." He took a breath and continued, "Maybe I'm tired of not being able to have what I really want." He was looking at her with frustration and tears in his eyes now. "Maybe I'm sick of not being able to…love you." The last part just came out without thinking.

Sam without thinking either reacted on instinct grabbing the back of his head and pulling his mouth roughly to hers. Their tongues fought so roughly in their mouths they felt they were going to bruise. She held his face in her hands as they continued to kiss passionately. She broke the kiss catching her breath sobbing, "God I love you Jack…" Then they kissed again and he moved them pushing her against the wall.

Jack was so emotional and aroused he barely pulled away, "I think we should leave now Carter." He turned away in a jerking motion and finished, "Before we both do something here we'll both regret." He practically stormed out he was so angry and upset with himself. Jack felt his heart breaking and headed outside to the patio to recompose himself and get some air.

General Hammond was already out there and came up to O'Neill. He demanded, "Colonel, what the hell has gotten into you? You know the danger Kinsey is to the program and to this planet." He reminded him.

"I don't know what's gotten into me General." Jack sat down on a bench burying his face in his hand. "I'm just feel so angry and frustrated about everything." He told him.

"You're not the only one son." Hammond sympathized, "I'm as frustrated as your are about the whole situation." He paused and told him, "But smarting off to Kinsey no matter how much I was glad to see someone do it was a wrong move Colonel." He then continued, "May I remind you that he is dying for any excuse to get his hands on the SGC."

"I already know that General." Jack blurted loudly, "I'm sorry I fucked up everyone's evening." He stood up and told him, "Maybe I should just head home now before anything else happens."

"Good idea Colonel." Hammond agreed and advised, "Go home and sleep it off so you're thinking clearly in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Confrontation**

Carter had gone outside searching for O'Neill when Senator Kinsey came up to her, "I should've seen it before." He remarked and she looked at him. Kinsey continued walking around her, "How could I have been so blind?"

"Maybe it comes natural to you?" Sam remarked and faced him keeping her cool, "That's why you are so obsessed with shutting us down."

"And you just gave me the means to do it Major." Kinsey informed her, "You and Colonel O'Neill."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She stood her ground even though inside her nerves and heart were racing.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Major." He then accused her, "You and Colonel O'Neill's secret affair you've been having right under our noses." Kinsey then added in snidely manner, "I knew when I read your file you were just too perfect."

"Senator, Colonel O'Neill and I are not having an affair." She denied and tried walking away to look around for Jack again.

He then pushed mentioning, "The why were you kissing each other a moment ago." Kinsey confessed, "Yes I followed and peaked in on you." He paused and added, "For a moment there I thought you were about take each other against that wall."

Knowing she was exposed she immediately looked for an escape route. She knew she couldn't excuse what happened anymore "A moment of weakness… It could happen to anyone." Sam justified and added speculating, "Even you Senator. I'm sure in your business you've had an inappropriate relationship in your life." She was being polite now heading back into the ball room to silence him.

Meanwhile O'Neill and Hammond were heading back in themselves and stopped immediately overhearing Carter and Kinsey. "Hold on Sir…did you hear..?" Jack drew the General's attention. "Shh…" They hid behind a pillar.

"Yeah except this one could be my ticket to getting rid of you and O'Neill." Kinsey connived, "I could make sure you two get court-martialed and go to prison." He then continued, "Wait till it gets out that Colonel O'Neill has been sleeping with his subordinate."

"Colonel O'Neill would never do that." Carter affirmed defending Jack her emotions giving her feelings away. "He's an honorable man and officer who would never take advantage of those under him."

"Yeah and you would know that wouldn't you." Kinsey remarked with an obvious sexual insinuation.

"That son of a…" Jack's jaw grinded and his fists clenched his rage building rather quickly and dangerously. He was about to charge in and beat Kinsey to a living pulp.

Hammond grabbed him holding him back, "Colonel…NO!" He stressed, "If you hit him…you're proving him right." He paused and asked, "Do you want that?"

"He called Carter a whore!" O'Neill growled through clenched teeth his eyes fired up, "I can't let him get away with that!"

"Trust me son, Carter is dealing with this fine." Hammond assured him, "She can take care of herself."

Carter told him coldly, "This conversation is over Senator." She turned and headed back inside, "Good evening." She went through the doors back in the ballroom.

"Major I'm not finished with you just yet." Kinsey pursued her angry she would dare walk away from him; "Get your ass back here."

"See son…I told you…" Hammond commented pleased.

"It's not over yet Sir." O'Neill predicted by his gut and they followed back inside themselves to be ready in case something else happened. And knowing Carter, Jack had a feeling something was about to happen.

They caught up getting enough distance to hear the conversation and be ready to assist her if necessary.

"Tell me Major Carter." The Senator got loud making sure everyone would hear him, "How many times have you fucked a superior to move up in rank?!" People all stared in silence as he went on.

Jack got irate and told him, "She hasn't ever had to fuck her way anywhere Senator." He paused and defended, "She's never had to. All she had to do was do what she was best at and she earned what she deserved." He got in Kinsey's face and assured him, "You say one more sleazy thing about Carter and by the time I'm finished with you…no one will recognize you."

Kinsey then challenged, "Go ahead Colonel…let me have it!" He paused and added, "End your career now over that floozy you've been fucking."

"WHAT!!" O'Neill had his fist up about to hit him. Teal'c, Daniel and Hammond grabbed him.

Sam then interjected ordering, "No Sir…don't do it." She then insisted, "Let me take care of it."

"Oh! And what could you possibly do to me Major!" Kinsey threatened.

"THIS!" Carter yelled kicking up nailing him right in the balls with her foot.

Applause rang loudly throughout the room as the Senator went down to the floor like a falling tree. Photographers and media had a hay day with the incident. Jack and Hammond couldn't help laughing and half the room fell to the floor they were laughing so hard.

Sam covered her mouth with a mixture of triumph and fright, "Oh my God…what have I done?" She asked herself holding back a smile at the same time.

The guests were cheering her name, _Good shot Major!! Way to go!! It's about time someone did that!! The bastard had it coming!! _

Carter now panicked and left the room. Jack immediately followed her out the main entrance to check on her. She was still exhilarated and now her nerves were shaking all over making her dizzy. Sam braced herself against the wall. "Oh my God Sir…what have I done?"

O'Neill supportively answered, "You did what had to be done Carter." He paused and added, "You did what was necessary." He smiled at her and asked gently touching her arm, "Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes Sir…I think that would be a good idea before I do something else more to screw the program anymore." Sam predicted.

Jack gently put his arm around her and walked her out front of the hotel building, "Come with me…" He signaled their limo and got inside. Soon as the door was shut and they were in their seats he immediately poured her a glass of scotch. "Here this might help."

Sam took it and started sipping it her body visibly shaking from anxiety and shock at her actions. "I can't believe I did that. What possessed me to kick Kinsey in the balls?"

"Instinct." He answered plainly. "And maybe the fact he called you a whore and accused you of screwing your way up the ranks had something to do with it." Jack cynically stated and then told her, "You should've let me hit him. I had less to lose than you."

"Yeah and confirm your feelings for me getting us court-martialed." She gulped down the rest of her shot and asked, "Give me another one."

He handed her a glass, "Well knowing how mad Kinsey is at this moment." Jack assumed, "If he has his way you're going to be anyway…" He paused and added, "As well as me for giving him a piece of my mind." Jack then grabbed himself a glass and gulped it. He then told her, "Look at it this way if you do kicking him in the balls humiliating him was well worth it." Jack smiled at her and chuckled recalling the scene all over again.

Carter then mentioned, "I would be laughing about it too Sir except for one slight problem." She sipped her glass again.

"What is that Carter?" Jack asked smiling still.

"Senator Kinsey saw us kissing while we were in that room." Sam informed him.

O'Neill's smile instantly went away and to him the situation was no longer funny anymore. He and Carter gulped down the rest of their drinks both remaining silent the rest of the way to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Three: CARTER the Nutcracker**

Jack had gotten Sam back to her home and escorted her inside deciding to remain with her for a few minutes to figure out what to do. They both sank down on one of her sofas next to each other. She was crying silently now and he scooted over putting his arm around her, "You shouldn't be here Sir…" Sam advised and suspected, "What if Kinsey has people watching us?" She sniffed and sobbed, "After what happened he's just dying for an excuse to get at us now."

"If it wasn't this…" Jack stated, "It'd be something else used as an excuse." He then turned his face and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, I'm sure General Hammond is doing all he can to defuse the situation."

"Either way if you remain here it's going to look suspicious." Sam stressed and admitted, "Right now if you do remain I'm afraid we'll do something that we shouldn't." She started to cry again, "Then he'll get exactly what he wants." Sam took a breath looking up at the ceiling, "My career is over after this face it." She then bawled.

"Don't be such a pessimist Carter." Jack told her and then added for humor, "That's my job." He then added to cheer her up, "Right now think about how humiliated and angry Kinsey must be because a woman dared to kick him where he deserved it." Jack then recalled, "And the media was there with photographers catching the whole thing." He reminded her, "Most of them hate him."

Sam finally smiled and laughed admitting, "Yeah that's true."

"Admit it Carter." Jack then asked her gloating "Didn't it feel good kicking that son of bitch between his legs like that?" He paused and added, "In front of a crowd of five hundred people." He paused again and continued, "With all of them applauding you as you did it." Jack then stated, "Face it Carter, to everyone at the party. You're a hero."

Sam nodded now feeling much better about the situation, "You're right Sir." She admitted, "It did feel really good to kick that prick." She finally started laughing thinking about it.

"Now I think I can go home since you're feeling better now." Jack rose up from her sofa to head out the door.

She got up and followed him. Just as he was about to open the door, Sam called to him,"Jack." He turned to her and she stretched up kissing him on the lips again as if she was never going to have another chance. When she pulled back she breathlessly explained, "Just in case we don't get another chance again."

He stroked her face and promised, "We will if I have anything to do with it." Jack then left her house and she finally crashed out in her bed.

Sam may have felt gloomy waiting for what was to come but things were about to take an unexpected turn for them both and the SGC.

The next morning Carter had went to the café in town to get a cup of coffee when people started staring at her. Not just that the crowd was smiling in her direction. This had Sam confused but she quickly figured out that the incident involving her and Kinsey didn't remain an isolated incident. It was all over town.

After getting her coffee, she went outside and then she spotted the Sunday newspaper of the Denver Post. Sam grabbed a copy quickly when she saw the photo of her in action kicking Senator Kinsey in the crotch. "Oh My God." She reacted reading the headline

**SENATOR KINSEY ARRIVES AT THE NUTCRACKER PRIOR TO THE SHOW**

Her eyes doubled in size as well as her opened jaw as she read the article. People walked by cheering and clapping as they went by her. Some came up to her and wanted her to autograph their newspapers. Sam was completely baffled by these events. They praised her about hitting Kinsey where it counts. She tried to figure out how to get out of the crowd.

Then Jack pulled up in his green F-250 and opened his door, "Carter, in here." She quickly jumped in and he drove off her closing the door as they moved.

"Thank you for getting me out of there Sir." Sam said grateful, "I didn't know what to do about all those admirers back there."

"Hopefully nothing that I hope for in the near future…" Jack remarked teasing her as he drove her to the mountain. He then informed her, "Hammond wants to see us." He paused and added, "Pronto."

_Uh oh…I'm dead… _She thought as she looked out the window during the drive. Jack pulled into the base parking lot and parked. As they were about to get out of the truck she brought up, "Uh Sir before we see General Hammond. I think you should see this." Sam handed the Denver Post to him.

Jack took it and started laughing to himself. "Good Headline…" He commented, "Excellent shot of you nailing him…" He and she got out of the truck, "I wonder if Hammond has seen it yet?" He laughed some more as he locked the truck.

As Carter and O'Neill made their way down into the base she got applause and cheers all over the base. "Yeah Major Carter…The Nutcracker…" One soldier cheered.

"The Nutcracker…" Jack smirked as they headed into General Hammond's office, "I like that." She went in ahead of him and he shut the door behind.

"Colonel, major," Hammond addressed them, "Have a seat…"

"Have you seen today's paper Sir?" Jack asked dropping it on the desk as he took his seat. Sam sat next to him with a more panicked expression remaining silent.

The General picked it up and read the headline. He started the chuckle, "The Nutcracker." He looked over the article. "No wonder the Senator is so pissed…" Hammond observed.

"How pissed?" Carter asked nervously her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

General Hammond dropped the paper, "Very pissed Major…" He informed them, "Pissed enough that he is demanding the court-martial of both you and Colonel O'Neill."

"Why me…all I did was tell him off which he deserved." Jack reminded, "What I did was not court-martial able…"

"That's right Sir." Sam jumped in defending, "I was the one who kicked him in the balls…not Colonel O'Neill…" She stated, "Why is he getting charged? He was defending my reputation."

Hammond then lowered his voice and informed them, "It's not just you assaulting the senator and humiliating him Major." He took a breath and continued, "He's claiming both of you have been involved in an inappropriate relationship."

"That is not true Sir." Jack affirmed, "Our relationship has been completely professional and you know that." He paused and added, "He's just pissed because Carter let him have it where it counted."

General Hammond then continued, "Senator Kinsey claimed he and other guests at the Christmas Ball saw you engaging in inappropriate behavior while alone in a nearby room." Sam and Jack both started to get uneasy and their nerves and hearts racing as he continued. The General knew then something happened and told them, "Specifically he and another saw you and Major Carter kissing and making out in that room where she went to calm down…"

Carter was starting to cry and struggled to hold back her tears. O'Neill's face displayed distress and guilt as well. His mouth slacked open and he closed his eyes to regain composure. He rubbed his eyes and she looked at her lap starting to cry silently.

"What exactly did happen between you two?" Hammond asked in a deadly tone knowing from their reactions something had occurred. "Colonel?"

Jack explained, "I followed Carter to apologize to her. I got emotional. I told her I loved her."

"Then I kissed him Sir." Sam interjected sobbing, "I made the first move. The next thing we knew we were making out against the wall but not long." She informed him, "Then Colonel O'Neill regained control, abruptly pulled away from me and went outside." She took a breath looking at the ceiling and finished, "That's what Kinsey may have seen Sir."

Jack then admitted, "It was a moment of weakness Sir…" He made no excuses, "I'd had too much to drink as you recall and if I had not had so much I wouldn't have behaved the way I did." He then insisted, "If anyone was to blame for what happened, General. It was me…"

General Hammond then pointed out pointing, "But Major Carter wasn't drunk Colonel…That doesn't exactly excuse her as easily." He recalled.

Sam wiped her eyes knowing Hammond was right, "You're right Sir…" She looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry." She then admitted, "But I can't hide my feelings for Colonel O'Neill anymore." She bawled.

O'Neill couldn't just let her cry so he put his arm around Carter. "C'mere…" She nuzzled his shoulder crying. His eyes showed his feelings for her and he asked, "So what are you going to do General?"

General Hammond then inquired, "Was this the only time you and Major Carter had a romantic interaction?"

"Yes Sir." Jack looked at him directly assuring him, "I never kissed her till that night once…I was drunk and she was upset with me. Nothing ever went that far before."

"What about when you escorted her home Colonel?" Hammond continued his inquiry, "You were there over an hour."

"I just helped to calm her and then I went home…nothing more." Jack swore even though he didn't tell him everything. "I was sober by the time I left so I was in control again."

"Is this true Major?" Hammond asked Sam.

"Yes Sir, he escorted me home, he left and I went to bed." Carter swore to him.

"Good." The General responded, "That means you were both drunk when these so called actions occurred. So they may be able to be excused somewhat." He paused and added, "However Major Carter kicking the Senator between the legs is not going to be as easily excusable." Hammond stated, "Since the Senator and his assistant were the only ones who saw you two engaging romantically. It could be construed as a desperate act of his."

Sam started to perk up again and mentioned, "But Sir…what about me and the Colonel's feelings?" She stated, "We admitted to you we love each other…what are you going to do about that?"

Hammond told them, "Nothing…on the condition nothing else like that ever takes place again…" He paused and said, "To my knowledge…" The General then recalled, "Since you've kept control all these years. I trust you can remain so without anyone else finding out…"

"What about Kinsey Sir?" O'Neill inquired and predicted, "You know he's going to push the issue."

"I can't forbid you to see each other or that will be more suspicious." General Hammond observed, "However you will not go to each other's residences alone without others present until this gets resolved." He stressed, "Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Both responded at once.

"Good." Hammond was pleased, "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Four: A Brighter Side to Things**

Jack and Sam sighed relief as they left General Hammond's office. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c immediately joined them. "So what did the General say Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Kinsey is trying to court-martial both of us…" O'Neill informed them, "Me for telling the bastard off. Carter for nut-craking and humiliating him."

Teal'c then added, "I believe Major Carter should be promoted for such a courageous deed O'Neill."

Jack instantly grinned and looked at Sam, "You know…I have to agree with that Carter…" He told her, "You should get a promotion possibly a metal."

"Very funny Sir." Carter remarked with a perturbed expression as they got to the elevator, "But I doubt the president is going to see it that way."

"You never know." Jack remarked as the doors opened and all four of them stepped on. The doors shut.

Daniel then mentioned, "I assume Kinsey is pissed especially over this morning's issue of the Denver Post." He held up his copy of the paper, "By the way Sam…can you sign this for me."

Sam crossed her arms and finally smiled, "Sure Daniel." She took it and signed it.

Daniel then added, "There are a lot of other personnel that want autographs on it as well."

Her jaw slacked and she handed it back to him, "Are you serious?" Sam was baffled, "I'm probably going to lose my career and go to prison and everyone wants my autograph."

O'Neill then teased, "It's not every day that Kinsey gets nailed in such a way…" He smirked and tapped her on the shoulder, "Bask in the glow Carter while you can."

The doors opened and the headed to the commissary. When they entered Carter was immediately applauded. She was taken aback her jaw slacked again. The guys were hooting and hollering at her as they headed for the line. Instead of smiling she blushed a dark red.

"Take a bow Carter." Jack told her smiling, "You've more than earned it."

Sam got uncomfortable and sheepish all of all sudden. "I think I'll just go to my lab Sir. I need some quiet for a while." She left the commissary back to the elevator.

O'Neill then excused her, "I'm sorry boys. She's not used the fame just yet." He told them, "Stack up your copies of your papers and I'll make sure she signs them for you."

Teal'c was confused by Carter's behavior, "I do not understand O'Neill. Why isn't Major Carter pleased with the recognition she is being given?"

He shrugged pretending to be as confused, "You've got me big guy…" Jack lied to cover the reason she was really upset knowing it had to do with him and her. "She's just taken off guard. She'll come around." He assured them.

"Perhaps one of us should check on her?" Teal'c suggested considerately, "Maybe do something to lift her spirits a little."

Daniel then interjected, "Maybe we should just leave her alone a while." He knew that Sam needed time to herself at the moment and he pointed out, "Remember she's being threatened with a possible Court-Martial here. She probably doesn't feel like celebrating as we do."

O'Neill knew he was right and so they decided to just eat and get to work for the day.

Later that day Senator Kinsey arrived with his assistant and military escorts. He was almost walking bowlegged from Carter's blow the evening before. He had a copy of the newspaper and he was irate.

General Hammond was on the phone when Kinsey stormed in demanding, "So what are you going to do about Major Carter General?"

Hammond excused himself on his call and hung up. Then he answered, "At this moment Senator, nothing…" He paused and reminded him, "You were the one as I recall who called her a whore in front of a military ball." Hammond then told him, "I feel her reaction was a normal and justified one."

"Well what about this General?" Kinsey threw the paper on his desk.

Hammond stated, "I have no control over what the media publishes Senator."

"Well I do have some control." Kinsey stated, "What if I revealed Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's secret affair and blow the Stargate program wide open."

The next moment Jack walked in and asked, "Is there a problem General?" He saw Kinsey and remarked, "I'd say so and a big one."

"Laugh while you can Colonel." Kinsey told him, "Because you aren't going to be laughing long in a prison cell with Major Carter."

O'Neill commented, "Oh Carter and I are used to cells since we've been in them once in a while off-world Senator."

"Why do I find that not surprising Colonel?" Kinsey commented back, "Did you two use handcuffs while sharing one." He added a little double meaning.

"No Carter's not into that." Jack remarked, "She has become quite the nutcracker lately as you've just found out."

The Senator got irate at that last comment and promised, "And she's gunna pay heavily for that I assure you Colonel…"

Jack then makes one of his snarky remarks, "I'm surprised you're even injured at all with as little equipment that you have." He smirked his hands in both pockets.

This got Kinsey even angrier and he was about to hit O'Neill when Hammond interjected, "That's enough Colonel, Senator." Jack just stood there not willing to back off because Kinsey threatened him.

"You and that subordinate whore of yours are dead O'Neill." Senator Kinsey deliberately threatened and provoked, "You should fuck each other now while you have the chance before your court-martial…" Then he got nasty, "Because by the time I'm done you'll never see each other again."

Jack's fist hit the senator in the jaw knocking him over a chair to the floor. Then he told him in a cold deadly tone, "I warned you not to call Carter a whore again Senator." Kinsey got up and Jack grabbed the coat of his suit and was going to finish him off, "And I'm going to make sure you'll never do it again!"

The next moment two MP's came in pulling O'Neill off Kinsey. "Throw the Colonel in the brig." General Hammond ordered. The two MP's drug Jack off down the hall to the brig kicking to get back at Kinsey.

Kinsey wiping the blood off his mouth informed General Hammond, "I told you to keep him in line general. You just gave me what I needed to charge the Colonel and the Major of assault and battery."

Hammond wasn't stupid knowing he set Jack up. He slowly rose out of his seat looking at the senator in and intimidating manner. Then he told him in uncertain terms, "You deliberately provoked O'Neill senator and Major Carter." He observed staring him down, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Then he promised, "You even attempt to charge my officers and I will bring charges on you for entrapment."

"Just try General." Kinsey challenged, "And I'll have you removed from your position."

He contradicted "Well until that happens Senator. I'm still in command here and I am ordering you to get off my base…" Hammond warned, "If you don't leave. I'll have you arrested and thrown in the same cell with Colonel O'Neill…And I won't be responsible for what he's going to do to you…"

Kinsey's eyes widen a moment knowing what O'Neill would do to him. Then he challenged the General, "You wouldn't dare."

Hammond then gestured to two MP's and they walked in standing to either side of Kinsey. He then stressed "Now have I made myself clear Senator?"

Kinsey submitted leaving his office. Then he promised him, "This isn't over General…" The MP's then escorted Kinsey off the base.

One MP asked, "What about Colonel O'Neill Sir?"

"Release him as soon as Senator Kinsey is off my base." Hammond ordered.

"Yes Sir." The MP left the office heading to brig.

Jack was sitting in a cell when Sam came in. He stood up and came to the bars. She smiled and told him, "I heard you punched Kinsey out for me Sir."

"He called you a whore…You think I was going to let him get away with it again." Jack informed her logically with a smirk on his face.

"I'd kiss you if there weren't cameras in here…" Sam smiled shyly walking up to the bars leaving a little over a foot between them.

He held on to two bars with his face in between them grinned and told her, "Just kiss me later after they let me out of here." Jack tucked his hands in his pockets. "Next time when we're off world preferably…"

Carter than brought up, "If we get to go off-world again." She then informed him, "As of now we're on stand down because our funding is suddenly being debated on." She paced and told him, "Hitting him was not a wise move Sir especially after I kicked him. Our pending court-martial is in the works as of now."

O'Neill then suggests leaning an arm on the bars, "Since we're going to be court-martialed anyway…Maybe we should get a room and make passionate love for a night…" He gave the sexiest irresistible grin to her ever.

Sam refused smiling, "I don't think so Sir." Then she stated, "That'd just add fuel to Kinsey's accusations."

"Well a guy can hope can't he?" Jack flirted with her with this innocent expression. She looked at the floor blushing.

She looked back up smiling. "Yes he can…" His eyebrows raised and he smiled. Then she informed him, "They're coming to let you out Sir."

The door opened and the MP's came in with General Hammond. He informed him, "Colonel as of now SG1 is on stand down until further notice until I can clean up this mess you and Major Carter have made."

The MP's unlocked the door and Jack came out of the cell. Hammond continued ordering, "Until then you two are on leave and are to remain off base until further notice."

"Yes Sir." They both agreed.

"We don't need Senator Kinsey getting any more irate than he already is." Hammond justified, "It's safer for you not to be here. Otherwise I'll have to lock you two in here when he shows up again."

"I'd rather be home Sir." Jack told him flat out.

Sam then agreed, "Me too I'm tired from autographing all those newspapers." She sighed sounding exhausted, "I haven't gotten any work done."

"Good, you're on leave as of now. So be off base within the hour" The General left leaving the MPs to escort them both off base to their vehicles.

When they got topside Carter asked him, "Since I owe you for defending me…again…Would you like to come over for dinner Sir?"

"Sure." Jack gladly accepted tucking his hands in his pockets, "Just tell me what you need for cooking and I'll head to the store for you."

"Okay…I'll see you around eight-o clock then." Sam smiled brightly getting into her car.

"Do I get my kiss then?" O'Neill asked her.

"We'll see." She answered smiling shutting the door to her car.

He stood there wishing for more than just dinner but knew there was no way that was going to happen as he went to his truck…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Five: Help from an Unexpected Source  
**  
Jack was heading to Carter's house after picking up some groceries for his and her dinner when he saw a figure standing next to his truck in the parking lot. He walked up quickly and it took him a minute to recognize the man.

"Hello Jack."

"What are you doing here Maybourne?" O'Neill greeted him surprised to see him but cautious as usual as he opened his door placing the groceries in the back seat.

"I heard Robert Kinsey is giving you trouble again." Harry informed him and praised, "By the way good job on Major Carter's part."

"Yeah he was not too happy with Carter nailing him in the nuts." Jack remarked opening the driver's door. "So why are you here? You don't usually show up for social calls." He placed his hands in his pockets.

Maybourne lifted up a DVD and told him, "I have something here that might interest you if and when he gives you trouble." He paused and smiled, "And you should see what's on it." Harry contained his laughter as he handed it to Jack, "It should end any more trouble Kinsey plans for you if you use it."

O'Neill took it from Maybourne's hand knowing whatever was on there had to be good. "Really, I'll look at it right away." He assured him and asked, "What exactly is on it?"

"Take it to Major Carter's tonight and you'll find out. I assure you she'll enjoy it as much as you." Harry said facetiously. Then he cautioned, "However I wouldn't have anyone under the age of eighteen watching it if you know what I mean." Maybourne hinted at the material.

Jack looked down at the case his eyes widening. He suspected what was on it and now he had to see it. A grin just spread across his face. O'Neill was going to thank him but when he looked around Maybourne had disappeared again. He put the video in his jacket pocket and got into his truck. Carter was waiting for the food so she could cook their dinner so he had to get there immediately.

As he got in his truck he remarked, "I guess we have our movie rental for tonight." Jack then started his truck and headed to Sam's house.

Meanwhile Samantha Carter had changed into her jeans and a long tee. She was having a glass of white wine awaiting Jack's visit when her doorbell finally rang. Carter went up and looked through the peephole and saw Jack. She saw he had a smirk on his face and opened the door. "Hey Sir, you're late"

"Sorry about that Carter…" He was grinning. "But I've got a surprise for you." Jack pulled the DVD out of his jacket and shook it.

"Great which movie are we watching?" She stepped aside inviting him in. O'Neill walked past her carrying the groceries and the DVD case. Carter closed the front door and locked it.

He set the grocery bags on the counter and turned to face her. "Maybourne gave us a very interesting DVD of Senator Kinsey."

"Maybourne?" Sam reacted with a cute girlish look, "What's on it?"

"Let's find out…shall we?" O'Neill turned on her player and placed the DVD in the drawer and closed it.

Carter turned on the television and sat next to Jack on her sofa. The video started showing Kinsey with a woman in a teddy in a hotel suite.

"Oh my God!" Sam reacted smiling covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"That doesn't look like his wife to me." Jack almost sang his remark. They leaned forward to look closer.

Kinsey took his pants down on the video.

"That's the part of him I could've lived without seeing." O'Neill commented gesturing animatedly.

"He's definitely been compensating for something." Carter joked giggling. They both grinned about to burst into laughter.

"And he tells everyone I'm not man enough." Jack said harshly.

"He must've saw you in the bathroom and got very insecure Sir." Sam joked without thinking. He wondered what she meant by that but he was too into the video to ask her.

Suddenly, Kinsey was done and the first girl left.

Jack observed, "Well I bet that didn't cost much."

Carter slid down the couch screaming with laughter. Then she got up and grabbed her stopwatch off the table. She got the remote control back momentarily and rewound the DVD.

"Carter, what are you doing?" He asked smiling.

"Timing him sir," She started the watch.

O'Neill's jaw hit the floor as he saw her time Kinsey. She clicked the button when he was finished grinning. "How long?" He asked.

"Two minutes…" Carter answered and O'Neill burst out laughing and fell off the couch. She then laughed, "I'm surprised his wife hasn't dumped him for that alone."

"We've got to show this to everyone at the SGC." He laughed loudly.

"I wonder how much longer this is?" Sam was still giggling.

"I don't know let's find out." Jack managed to crawl back on the sofa with Sam their laughter slowing down for now.

Another girl walked in to the frame dressed in red with stocking and heels.

"Hopefully he'll last longer this time." Sam and Jack laughed again. Then she paused the video and got up.

Jack asked, "Where are you going Carter?"

"To make some popcorn Sir…" She answered barely able to walk, "Can't do dinner yet."

"Bring me a beer." He called to the kitchen. Then he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" She called from the kitchen.

"Do you think Daniel and Teal'c would want to miss out on this?" Jack smiled and laughed.

"Call General Hammond while you're at it Sir." Sam added. "You know how upset he gets when he isn't included in something."

An hour later Daniel and Teal'c had shown up. They were all eating popcorn, drinking alcohol and laughing.

"And how long did this one last Carter?" Jack asked at the fifth hooker that came into Kinsey's suite.

"A minute and twenty-eight seconds sir," Sam told them starting to laugh again. Her face was chapped from tears running out her eyes. "If it weren't the time in between each one sir, he would've lasted only fifteen minutes total."

Daniel then observed, "Are you sure you haven't miscalculated. It didn't seem that long to me."

"You're right maybe I did add it wrong." Sam started to recalculate the numbers again. "He's right…" She admitted. "I added two minutes by accident."

"Sam…he's only had five hookers so far. Your calculations make it look like he's had six." Jackson points out.

"A sixth one has just walked Daniel Jackson." Teal'c observed.

Jack then remarked, "Well she can leave the numbers on now." He gulped his beer down. A minute later Kinsey was done. "Never mind…"

"I'll just take off thirty seconds sir." Sam fixed her numbers quickly. Then she realized something. "Oh Shit…I should've asked Janet over."

The video finally finished. They all stood up to leave but were too drunk. Daniel and Teal'c fell on the floor. Carter told him, "You can take the couch Sir." She headed off to her bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him and closed the door.

Daniel and Teal'c fell asleep on the floor. Jack got the DVD out of the machine and put it in its case. Then he placed it in his leather bomber and crashed out on one of her sofas.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Six: Hammond's Surprise Reaction and Solution**

The next day they were in the SGC mess hall eating and gulping down coffee with some of the worst hangovers in history. Sam. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were containing their laughter barely able to eat. Their bodies were shaking trying to control themselves. Others in the room were staring at them. Carter then asked, "Sir, can I have the DVD so I can make copies of it and pass them out."

"Copy them Carter, Are you mad we should sell them. The SGC would be able to pay for itself." Jack added snickering. The others smirked.

"Sir, I have to give one to General Hammond. We have a briefing in an hour." She added.

"Alright." O'Neill grumbled and handed it to her. Carter left with the DVD case.

Teal'c then said, "I cannot wait to see General Hammond's face when sees it and when Major Carter gives her report on it."

Their silverware fell right out of their hands and they laughed silently.

Samantha Carter had just showed up with the DVD in General Hammond's office to show to him just when he was about to summon her, "Major, I was about to ask you here." Hammond informed her, "Colonel O'Neill is on his way. Have a seat…"

"Yes Sir." She smiled taking one of the seats in front of the General's desk. She placed the DVD case on his desk.

Hammond picked it up examining it, "So what exactly is on this video Major?"

"Kinsey getting some hanky panky…" Jack remarked entering the office taking a seat and added, "With hookers…"

Hammond's eyes grew. Sam added, "Several hookers Sir."

"Where did you get this?" The General asked.

"From our pal Harry Maybourne Sir…" O'Neill answered with his eyes lit up and a grin on his face. "It should be given a four star rating for best comedy…"

"Six Sir." Sam corrected, "There were six of them with Kinsey."

Hammond was astounded, "He was with six hookers on this video Colonel?"

"Yes Sir and let's just say his performance isn't up to standard." Jack commented and Sam grinned adorably.

The General put the video in his computer and watched it. He was chuckling the whole time.

"I even timed him Sir." Carter informed him dropping a report binder on his desk, "He lasted a total of thirteen minutes not including the time between each prostitute."

Hammond couldn't help laughing hard at this point and that was something nobody saw often. In fact it was probably the first time Jack and Sam had seen the General laughing period.

O'Neill then asked, "So do you think this video would make Kinsey drop the charges?"

"If we threaten to release it to the populous…probably…" Hammond predicted trying to stop laughing.

"Maybe we should release it anyway…" Jack suggested, "We could sell copies and they'd pay for the SGC funding alone with it."

Carter smiled brightly and then asked, "So what is the Senator doing now Sir?"

Hammond then seriously notified them, "Getting your court-martial submitted as we speak." He then handed them each a folder, "Here are the charges."

Sam and Jack read through them in shock and disgust. "Now this is a lie Sir." Sam told them, "I didn't kick him so bad that he became sexually dysfunctional…."

"Yeah he was that way already from what we saw." O'Neill remarked and then checked the next charge, "And I did not break his face General…" He paused and corrected, "I mainly added some color to it." Then he affirmed, "If I did he'd be easier to look at."

"Oh here's a good one General…The Senator now claims he saw me going down on Colonel O'Neill." Sam pointed out.

"Oh I wish…" Jack remarked, "That alone would've been worth getting court-martialed over." He smiled.

"Not just that…I wouldn't be able to describe what his genitals look like." Carter stated logically.

_She might not be able to fit me in her mouth either…_O'Neill though getting a smirk on his face. He then added, "Well the kissing and the short making out was correct." He clarified, "But we did not have sex General." Jack then remarked smugly, "Or we would've drawn lots of attention I assure you."

Sam looked at him with her jaw slacked and commented, "Boy you sure are sure of yourself Colonel…"

"Why do you think the Senator hates me so much?" Jack remarked flirtatiously, "The video alone proves that."

She couldn't help smiling at him and then asked Hammond, "So how are we going to go about dealing with Kinsey Sir?" Sam paused and asked, "Are you going to tell him ahead of time we have the video?"

"I could major, but that might be construed as blackmail…" Hammond confirmed.

"Well technically Sir…" Carter pointed out, "He's already done that to us when you think about it."

"That is true Major but I think we need to be a little more creative in this situation." The General said contemplating, "We need to humiliate him so bad he'll never bother us again."

"Why don't we show the video in the base theater first so when the bastard arrives he'll be stared at and laughed at and not know why." O'Neill suggested with a devious grin.

"Not bad Colonel…" Hammond agreed and ordered, "But it doesn't leave the base and no one gets any copies…understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Sam interjected, "Uh when's hearing for our charges and pending court-martial sir?"

"In the briefing room on Wednesday morning." The General answered and notified them, "He claims he has proof of your affair…"

"Really…" Jack said surprised and commented, "Can't wait to see how he's going to fabricate that."

Hammond then ordered, "Get the video set up in the theatre. We'll run it late this afternoon…All base personnel to attend."

"Yes Sir." Jack said enthusiastically grinning as the both rose out of their seats and headed out the door. Carter was giggling all the way unable to contain herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King** Chapter Seven: A Private Showing**

News of Kinsey's video spread over the entire base and the theatre was a full house. They had to do five showings to cover the attendance. Many asked for video copies for their comedy collection. But Hammond's orders were Hammond's orders and no one questioned them.

Also Senator Kinsey as well as some investigators were showing up the next day for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's hearing to decide whether a court-martial was warranted and if Kinsey's charges were acceptable.

It was the evening before the hearing and even though she laughed all day. Samantha Carter couldn't laugh anymore and was crying silently in her home sipping on a glass of Chardonnay. She wasn't worried about her nutcracker jokes and Kinsey charging her with assault and battery. Sam was now thinking about what would happen if she couldn't see or be with Jack again…even on missions.

Jack had changed and was leaving after laughing at the Senator's indiscretions all day and couldn't wait to show the video at the briefing the next day. He couldn't wait to see Kinsey's face when the video was playing. He grinned all the way out of the mountain to his truck.

Daniel was leaving also and caught up with Jack in the parking lot. "Hey Jack, heading home..?"

"Yep, I can only stand seeing Kinsey's genitals for only so long…" O'Neill groaned and told him, "At least Carter had the sense to leave after the first showing."

"She got sick of it early and for some reason she wasn't laughing anymore." Daniel explained, "I think she's worried about the hearing and investigation tomorrow." He observed, "Sam was practically crying when she left."

Jack getting worried told Daniel, "I think I'd better check on her…" He had a feeling what Sam was really upset about but didn't want to tell Daniel the truth."

Daniel then asked getting suspicious, "What is Sam really worried about Jack." He then said with keen insight, "I doubt she'd be crying and distant the way she is over kicking Senator Kinsey in the balls alone." He assumed logically, "I figure Sam would be having a good laugh over the video being shown at the hearing tomorrow."

Jack suddenly had this expression of guilt and was having trouble concealing it. Then he lied, "I wouldn't know Danny. Sometimes I don't even get her and why she gets upset."

"You're not telling me everything Jack." Daniel observed, "I know you. You and Sam are hiding something and you're scared over it."

"That's why you can't know." O'Neill explained in a low tone, "Its better that way. Plus Hammond ordered us to silence." He paused and continued, "Carter and I gave him our word." Then he told him, "I'd better make sure Carter is okay."

"If you need me to help Jack?" Daniel offered, "Please let me know okay."

"I will." Jack promised as he got in his truck. He started the engine and drove off the Carter's house.

He recalled Hammond's orders to not be alone together at each other's residences to avoid suspicion. So Jack parked a couple miles from Sam's home and snuck over there. It was dark so it would be harder for anyone to spot him.

Sam was sitting on the sofa sipping on her third glass of wine crying still. She had this ache for Jack now more than she ever had. The thought of losing him and never having a chance to be with him even once was hitting her hard. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and face.

Then she heard a welcoming familiar tone, "I hope you're not crying over that scumbag Kinsey Carter."

Sam opened her eyes and saw Jack standing in front of the fireplace with his hands in his pockets. "Jack?" She sat up wiping her eyes, "What are doing here?" She got off the sofa reminding him, "Are you crazy? What if Kinsey is watching our homes right now?" She asked worried.

"He's not." Jack informed her, "I saw no suspicious vehicles in front of your house and I parked three miles away just to make sure."

"You ran three miles here just to check on me." Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah, I also brought you an early Christmas Present form Daniel, Teal'c, Doc Frasier and me…" He handed her the box and sat in the chair beside her sofa as she opened it. "Daniel said you left the base near tears." Sam opened the box and parted the paper. Jack continued moving on to the sofa next to her. "I couldn't leave you crying when I may be the cause of it."

Sam finally pulled a wooden object out of the box….A Nutcracker…She couldn't help giggling and remarked, "Very funny Sir."

He smirked and stroked her hair out of her face then telling her, "You can put it on the table for the Senator's arrival tomorrow."

She sniffed and held his hand to her face her eyes closing reveling in the feel of it. Sam moved her face and kissed his palm feeling her emotions coming to the surface more than they were. "What if we get court-martialed Jack." She lowered her hand still holding his, "What if this goes really bad tomorrow and we can never see each other again?" Sam asked him and admitted sobbing, "That's what I'm crying about."

"C'mere." Jack then took her in his arms and held her letting her cry, "Everything will be alright Carter…just wait…Kinsey will get what's coming to him." He then started to cheer her up, "Just imagine the look on his face when that video is shown tomorrow." He grinned and then she started to laugh still sniffing her tears, "And the statue…"

Sam looked up into his eyes and he looked into hers. Their faces started to gravitate towards each other. Their lips were just about to touch when this time Sam turned her face away, "You'd better leave…" She insisted and moved out of his arms and got off the couch turning her back to him, "You'd better go before I end up making love to you." She sobbed and held herself.

Jack now had a tear run down his cheek his heart aching painfully to hold her and kiss her. He suggested standing up now, "Maybe we should anyway…in case we do end up going to prison…" He then reminded her with a grin, "You owe me a kiss anyway…" Jack then slid his hands on her waist to turn her around.

She turned around his hands still on her waist. Sam looked up into his eyes and agreed, "Alright but then you have to go…"

"Alright…" He said softly. She slid her hands up around the back of his neck as he leaned down covering her mouth with his. Jack embraced her in his arms and held her like there was no tomorrow. They kissed passionately for way longer than either planned but they were both pained they weren't ever going to be able to again.

Jack and Sam slowly pulled their faces back and looked into each other's eyes. He concluded softly, "I'll go now…" Then he pulled out of her arms and they both headed to the back door. "See you tomorrow Carter…" He smiled at her and then told her to cheer her up, "Think about Kinsey's face when the video comes on."

Sam smiled looking at the floor crossing her arms. The next moment Jack asked her, "Are you going to be alright?" He then offered, "I could send Daniel over if you want."

"No Sir, I'll be fine." She assured him with a smile. Jack grinned and finally left out the back door. She licked her lips still tasting him on her as she headed to her bedroom to finally get some sleep. Sam needed to be alert and ready for tomorrow's briefing.

O'Neill got home and noticed his lit Christmas tree. He had totally forgotten about the holiday due to the circumstances taking place and their hearing was on Christmas Eve of all days. Jack also had a more intimate private gift for Carter. He smiled to himself and got ready for bed. He laid there thinking of a brilliant strategy for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Eight: A Memorable Briefing**

It was 0800 hours. Both Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were attired in their dress blues as required by the hearing regulations. General Hammond entered the room with the DVD in hand and suggested, "As a precaution I think you two should sit across from each other to avoid any suspicion."

"Yes Sir." Sam agreed and put the nutcracker in the middle of the table. Hammond chuckled to himself a moment.

Jack then interjected, "Sir, wouldn't that look more suspicious like we're trying to avoid suspicion plus it'd be easier if we weren't looking at each other across the table." He said logically.

Hammond then realized what he meant, "I agree Colonel, sit next to each other. That way the JAG officers can question directly."

"Yes Sir…" Sam and Jack sat in seats next to each other. General Hammond took the end seat next to them.

The next moment Senator Kinsey arrived with his assistant looking smug assuming that he was going to win this. Then he saw the nutcracker and he became irate, "You think this is really funny don't you?" He picked up the nutcracker and threw it across the room.

Jack and Sam grinned back at him with these _we know something you don't_ expressions. Kinsey asked sitting down, "And what are you two looking so smug about Colonel, Major?" He then said overconfidently, "Your careers are about to end and the SGC will be under my control by the end of this hearing…"

"Don't get too confident senator." Hammond warned him, "We have a good defense to any accusations as well."

"We'll just see about that General." Kinsey argued pretentiously.

The next moment four hearing officers entered the briefing room. The Judge Advocate General Lieutenant Colonel Bridget Rockwell was a woman in her sixties and a high ranking Colonel. She was slender with short graying hair and she was known as being fair and hard-nosed. The woman was known for her objective views on every case. This made Senator Kinsey immediately nervous and Hammond grin because now the briefing was going to be fair and balanced.

She and the other officers had read through the entire case. Rockwell addressed the table, "Senator Kinsey has made an accusation of assault and battery at an official Military Function last week." She continued, "He has also made accusations of a possible inappropriate relationship involving the accused Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter."

Rockwell looked at O'Neill and Carter and inquired, "Is this true Colonel?"

"No, absolutely not…" Jack replied.

"Major?"

"No ma'am." Sam addressed politely.

She then read a statement, "Witnesses have stated the Senator Kinsey insinuated that you've engaged in sexual acts to move up in rank Major Carter?" She paused and added, "Is this true?"

"No General, I have not slept with one CO throughout my career even Colonel O'Neill." Sam stated, "I worked hard on my own to achieve what I have achieved…" She crossed her hands on the table looking official and serious. Sam added, "I believe Senator Kinsey was using this fabrication to take control of the SGC which he had been trying to do for years General but failed."

Lieutenant Colonel Rockwell looked at O'Neill, "Do you agree with this assessment Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes your honor…" O'Neill told her, "The Senator has been using every method he could think of or any excuse he could use to shut this program down or take over it." He paused and added, "Major Carter and I are being used in the same fashion which shows a sign of accurate desperation on the Senator's part."

She then brought up, "Senator Kinsey and one of his assistants saw you and Major Carter engaging in romantic possibly sexual behavior at this function that is deemed inappropriate under the Fraternization Regulation code." Rockwell stated and the asked Kinsey, "Senator? What exactly did you see?"

Kinsey answered, "I followed Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to a nearby room off the ball room. Inside I saw the Colonel and the Major kissing and making out against the wall very heavily first."

"What do you mean at first?" The Lt. Col asked, "How far did this go Senator?"

Kinsey then began to lie, "Major Carter was kneeled down in front of Colonel O'Neill an it appeared she was performing fellatio on him."

Carter interjected outraged, "That's a lie Colonel…I was not giving head to the Colonel O'Neill…"

O'Neill than remarked, "That's right, even drunk I would've remembered something like that." Then he accused, "The Senator just suffers from a serious case of penis envy."

Everyone laughed and Kinsey got pissed. Rockwell immediately silenced them, "That's enough of that Colonel. Now be quiet." She then asked the Senator, "What proof of this do you have besides your own word Senator?"

"My assistant." He gestured to the guy next to him.

"What did you see?" She asked him.

"Only Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill kissing briefly against the wall your honor... He pulled away from her quickly and left realizing the mistake they just made." His assistant told her the truth which made the Senator angry. He observed, "Colonel O'Neill was clearly drunk Sir and that's why he acted the way he did. He insulted the Senator beforehand."

"So Colonel O'Neill was intoxicated at the time he behaved this way?" Colonel Rockwell asked for clarification, "Towards the Senator and Major Carter?"

"Yes your honor." Kinsey's assistant couldn't lie anymore.

"What about Major Carter?" She looked at General Hammond, "Was she intoxicated as well when these incidents took place."

Hammond answered, "Yes your honor…I saw how much Colonel O'Neill had the entire evening. He had five glasses of Guinness by the time I escorted the Senator to the table. Major Carter had only one glass of wine that I know of." He then added, "She seemed very upset at the time though before Kinsey enraged her."

Colonel Rockwell asked Carter, "Now what possessed you to kick the Senator between his legs Major?"

Sam replied, "He insinuated I was sleeping with Colonel O'Neill when I wasn't. He also accused me of sleeping my way up which anyone who knows me knows I wouldn't do." She took a breath and continued, "He called me a whore…then he started to provoke the Colonel trying to get him to hit him."

She sat forward, "So the Senator was deliberately saying things to anger you and the Colonel?"

"Yes your honor." Sam answered and stated, "He even provoked the Colonel a few days ago in General Hammond's office and he did hit him."

"General Hammond?"Rockwell inquired, "Is this true?"

"Yes your honor…The Senator was trying to provoke the Colonel and the Major during the entire evening. O'Neill and I heard Senator Kinsey harassing her outside so badly she excused herself and went inside again." Hammond then added, "I feel the Major handled herself perfectly the whole evening including…off the record….kicking him between the legs for calling her a whore."

The whole room laughed and the Lt. Colonel Judge said, "I have to agree her reaction was justified but the law states she did commit assault and battery on the Senator."

Hammond interjected, "He was also blackmailing my two officers."

"Blackmailing?" Rockwell looked at the Senator, "May I remind you Senator that blackmail is a crime punishable by imprisonment." The judge stressed.

"So is two officers in the chain of command having an inappropriate relationship..." Kinsey mentioned, "This should be taken more seriously in a top secret organization as the Stargate program."

Sam then interjected, "Inappropriate relationship…what right does he have?" She asked, "Considering he's been soliciting prostitutes for the last several years." She stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Major?" Kinsey got beyond irate, "I'm married and a Christian which means I'd never engage in such behavior."

"Really?" O'Neill remarked with his arms crossed, "Then why do so many know about it then?" He paused and continued, "The whole base knows about it especially since a video got passed around that has you with hookers in a hotel room."

"Lies Colonel!" Kinsey was on his feet combatively and bellowed, "Lies!"

"Really Senator…" Hammond jumped in, "We have a video copy on base of you engaging with six hookers on a DVD."

"What that's outrageous!!" Kinsey continued yelling and hit his fist on the table.

"To which video are you referring to General?" Then Lt. Colonel Rockwell asked getting curious, "How did you get a copy of it?"

"From a very reliable anonymous source Your Honor." O'Neill answered and gestured to the screen, "We can play it for you if you'd like. Major Carter has even made a thorough written report if you'd like to read it."

Kinsey reacts, "What!!"

Rockwell then calmly ordered, "Proceed Colonel."

Carter turned on the projector and turned off the lights, "As you will see in the video Your Honor…is proof of jealousy towards Colonel O'Neill and why it's warranted."

The video started playing. Kinsey immediately started freaking out as the first prostitute came on screen. "This was taken illegally without my knowledge!" He growled and was irate.

"So you admit to an illegal act Senator." Rockwell brought up as he dropped his pants and she saw his embarrassingly undersized private parts. "No wonder you're so jealous of Colonel O'Neill…" She remarked. The room laughed.

"Yeah I don't have to pay for it." O'Neill remarked, "And I'm way more endowed than he is."

"Which wouldn't take much sir…" Sam joked. Jack glared at her a moment. Then she added, "Technically the senator isn't even of average estimated size erect." She paused and added, "Which is five and a half to six inches…he measures more around…"

"Shut up!!" Kinsey bellowed. Then he finished with the first prostitute.

Carter continued to speak technically, "And as you can see your honor. His sexual prowess isn't much to be desired either. He climaxed in the time of two minutes." Kinsey buried his face in his hands mortified. Sam continued, "The average man generally lasts around fifteen minutes…according to sexual research."

The next prostitute came on and they watched him finish with that one. People in the briefing were snickering. "From my analysis the Senator suffers from a case of Erectile Dysfunction and Premature Ejaculation your honor." Sam observed, "This would more than explain the insecurity and the lust to dominate and overpower others around him."

O'Neill was laughing sliding down in his chair, "If I had a dick that small I wouldn't even want to show my face in public not just a sex film like this." The room laughs.

Rockwell advised him, "Watch your language Colonel."

"Sorry Your Honor." He apologized and let the film finish the room laughing continuously.

When the film was done and the lights came up everyone stared at the Senator snickering. The Lt. Colonel then stated, "As evidence from the video Senator Kinsey…you have solicited six prostitutes in one evening which I may remind you excluding most of the state of Nevada, is illegal in the United States. That's six counts right there." She paused and reminded him, "Which is jail time."

Carter was biting her lip and O'Neill's eyes wandered but his face was now serious. Hammond was waiting in suspense of what was going to happen.

Kinsey tried to argue, "What about Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill's assault on me?" He demanded, "Do they get nothing for that? What about their illegal affair."

Rockwell began, "There may have been one incident during a party between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. But one kiss is not grounds to implicate an affair since many individuals have kissed in the past without any proof of involvement. I see their interaction was a moment of weakness from intoxication nothing more."

Kinsey tried to argue and the judge cut him off, "And since you and your assistant here are the only witnesses to them having an interlude at all and the proof of your infidelity in the video we have just seen. When it comes to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter we do not consider either of you a reliable source for such information."

Sam, Jack and Hammond were smirking from what they were hearing so far and holding their breath to keep the laughter at bay.

"As for Major Samantha Carter kicking you in the genitals... I feel after this video you have no grounds to court-martial her since evidence from several witnesses at the Christmas function proved you provoked her deliberately with intent to entrap her for your own selfish means." Rockwell observed.

"What?!" Kinsey growled demanding, "What about the sexual damage and dysfunction her kick has inflicted?"

The Lt. Colonel observed, "The date on this video is over a year old. It was obvious on it you already suffered from sexual dysfunction before Major Carter's kicking occurred." She paused and added, "I'm sure if we questioned your wife. She could testify to that as well."

The table laughed. "As for a disciplinary action…Because SG1 has saved our planet as well as several others from Goa'uld domination and destruction. The president has insisted that this incident will not be prosecuted by executive order."

Kinsey rose once again from the table with an intense glare of rage, "The president should be impeached for such an action." He was livid, "He's misused his position doing this."

"And you haven't misused power Senator Kinsey." Rockwell reminded him and informed him, "I know about your involvements with the NID kidnapping General Hammond's grandchildren forcing him into retirement."

The Senator knew he was getting in deeper the more he pushed it. Lt. Colonel Rockwell told him, "From what evidence and records I've seen you should've been prosecuted and imprisoned a long time ago." She warned and then informed him, "I am taking a copy of the video I just saw for review for a decision to prosecute you for the solicitation of prostitutes."

O'Neill's and Carter's eyes were letting more light in then average. They were also grinning widely. Hammond had a hand covering his mouth to conceal his laughter. Rockwell rose from the table and told Kinsey, "I advise you to back off while you're ahead senator. You will not pursue the matter involving Major Carter or Colonel O'Neill anymore." Lt. Colonel Bridget Rockwell then stated, "The case has been closed." The officers in the hearing left the briefing room and headed off the base.

"I'm not finished with you General Hammond." Kinsey promised him.

"As of this moment I think you are Senator Kinsey…" Hammond informed him. Two MP's came in the room. "I don't want to see you on my base again or I'll have you arrested." He told him and asked, "Is that understood Senator." Hammond then told the MP's, "Get this man out of my sight and escort him off my base. If he refuses take him to the proper authorities."

"Yes Sir." The MP's escorted more liked dragged Kinsey down the hall.

Carter and O'Neill rose from their chairs, "Are we done for today Sir?" Jack asked sighing in relief.

Hammond answered, "Yes, were done for the day…go home and rest after this mess. You've earned it." As they were going to leave The General pulled an envelope out of his uniform pocket, "Oh Colonel, Major here's a Christmas present for you both…from the president…"

Jack took it, "Really, thank you Sir." They looked at the envelope with curiosity.

"Don't open it until Christmas…President's orders." Hammond informed them.

They looked at it curiously. "I wonder what it is?" Sam asked.

"I guess we find out tomorrow." Jack remarked and reminded, "Her how about cooking me that dinner you offered tonight…to celebrate."

"Let's invite Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie as well…" Sam suggested..

A little disappointed Jack agreed, "Okay…if that's what you really want?"

"It is Sir…" She told him, "We should celebrate Kinsey's downfall together…"

Suddenly he saw where she was coming from and grinned, "I guess we'll all see you later then." Jack grinned leaving the briefing room.

"See you later Sir." Sam smiled and headed out the briefing room to head home Jack then went to get the groceries again. Their dinner was set at eight-o clock again with their friends and them hopefully with no interruptions this time… It was also a Christmas Eve dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**The Nutcracker**  
by Adelie King

**Chapter Nine: A Surprise Christmas Gift**

Jack arrived at Sam's early to get some alone time with her before the others arrived. He brought in the groceries. They were getting ready for a nice honey glazed ham dinner, mashed potatoes, yams, rolls, stuffing…etc. They had an apple pie waiting for dessert as well as lots of egg nog.

As everything was cooking Jack told Sam with that sexy grin that was hypnotic to her once in a while, "Hey Carter, I've got a surprise for you…" He pulled out another small present that was a green cardboard with a red cloth ribbon and bow on it.

"It's not another nutcracker is it Sir?" Sam asked with a cute suspicious look on her face.

"No…It's the type of gift I've always wanted to give you but held back…" Jack admitted to her.

She took the box from him and took the ribbon off. Sam took the lid off and saw a medium flat burgundy red velvet box in it. It wasn't a ring box…it was a necklace box. "Oh my God…Sir…"

Jack took the velvet box out and pulled up the lid for her. It was a black opal necklace in a small circle of diamonds and a few bigger ones connecting to a white gold chain. Her hand covered her heart in shock and awe of the beautiful piece he bought her. Sam pulled it off the setting and smiled about cry…

"You like it…" He asked her knowing the answer already.

"Sir…" She reacted then corrected herself, "Jack it's beautiful…" Sam was speechless as Jack took the necklace and unhooked it. She turned around and he gently placed it around her neck. He hooked it in back and she turned around smiling brightly.

Jack told her gently, "It looks beautiful on you Samantha…" He grinned with his eyes lighting up, "Almost as beautiful as you…" He stroked her face with the tips of his fingers down her face ending with his thumb and forefinger holding her chin. His eyes moved up and down gazing at her. "I love you…" Jack told her so softly it was barely audible. He leaned down and she closed her eyes tilting her face up. His lips almost touched hers when…the doorbell rang interrupting them.

They stopped frozen in place and then they heard Daniel's voice, "Hey Sam, it's cold out here…" Jack's eyes went flat and Sam pouted biting her lower lip letting out a frustrated sigh. "He's got perfect timing doesn't he…" He remarked leaning against the counter.

"We'll just put it off till later…" Sam whispered to him as she went to answer her front door. She looked over her shoulder smiling at him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie came in all talking at the same time. Sam turned up the Christmas music a little. Daniel then informed them, "Oh guys, Hammond just called and told us to turn on the news channel…"

They all sat down as Sam turned on the television to one of the news channels. The newscaster was reporting. _Senator Robert Kinsey is now involved in one of the now biggest sex scandals in political history…A DVD containing video's of the senator having sexual relations not just one but six prostitutes in the same night during one of his political trips…_

Confused Sam recalled, "Hammond ordered us that no one was supposed to release that DVD outside the base…"

"I don't think it was any of us Carter…" Jack figured and guessed, "It was probably Maybourne." He grinned as the report continued.

_Senator Kinsey is now being threatened with charges of soliciting prostitutes which could lead to his removal from office. His wife has also threatened divorce on him over the footage released on him as well…_

Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassie all sat gloating, clapping and laughing at the report. Janet then tells them, "See eventually people get what they deserve in the end…don't they..?" Her arms were crossed and she smiled.

_Right now the Senator is incarcerated awaiting the grand jury's decision on whether or not to prosecute him. Kinsey then claimed, "This is a frame job…plain and simple…" _

"Uh huh…yeah right…" Jack remarked and leaned forward, "You should've kept it in your pants Senator."

_Kinsey's wife however has not made a statement at this time…_The newscaster ended her report and then Sam turned off the TV. She predicted, "I don't think Kinsey will be giving us trouble for a while."

"Let's hope so." Janet agreed and then told Sam, "Let's get dinner ready." Both ladies went in the kitchen and started setting up all the food in serving dishes. When Sam bent over Janet saw the necklace and commented, "Sam, where did you get that?"

She smiled at Janet as she set the cookie trey of rolls on the island. "Shh…Jack gave it to me…" She answered quietly showing it to her.

Frasier was astonished, "Sam, it's beautiful…" She held the necklace in awe, "I bet this cost him a lot…" She then mentioned, "Hopefully he's not expecting…"

"No… of course not Janet," Sam straightened that out quick assuring her "Jack's not like that and you know it."

"But you're thinking about it…" Janet observed and warned, "You should know better after what just happened Sam…" She looked at her like a mother to daughter expression.

She then told Janet, "Well maybe I'm tired of waiting…okay…I've waited seven years now…" The food was ready and they began setting it.

Janet then advised her, "Just keep it quiet and inconspicuous okay…" Sam nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Jack was sitting on the chair looking at the executive business envelope is his hands. Daniel noticed it and inquired, "So what's that Jack?"

Jack casually answered with a sigh, "Oh something the president gave us through General Hammond. It's for me and Carter…" He slapped the envelope over and over against his hand.

Daniel asked, "Well what is it Jack? Why haven't you opened it?" He sat forward curious.

Jack replied, "The president insisted me and Carter open it on Christmas." He was as anxious to see it as Sam was.

Teal'c then informed him, "That is now only three hours away O'Neill…"

"I know…and I'm planning to open it at exactly midnight…" He assured them anxiously and then set it under the tree on the presents.

The group ate a nice dinner together and opened a two bottles of champagne celebrating Kinsey's upcoming demise and removal from office. The whole meal Carter kept glancing at O'Neill in a certain fashion making him wonder what she had on her mind.

After dinner the group shared gifts, visited, had pie and watched "A Christmas Carol" with George C Scott.

Jack sat next to Sam on the sofa scooting closer to him the whole time but he didn't put his arm around her with the rest of the gang there. They looked into each other's eyes longing to kiss one another badly on and off but behaved.

Finally at ten to twelve the group finished the movie. Sam walked everybody to the door while Jack sat on the sofa over-anxious for them to leave his hands tapping on his thighs. He finally picked up the envelope and had it sitting on his lap looking at the clock constantly.

At three to twelve Sam got everyone out, shut the door and locked. Her back fell against the door and she let out a sigh of relief. One minute from midnight Jack got tired of waiting and opened the envelope. He read it and his heart raced a mile a minute and he started to smile.

Jack sat in disbelief and re-read it three times. Then he was looking in Sam's direction with a certain look in his eye. She was taking her time coming down the hall. He rose from the sofa and walked around to her with the piece of paper in hand.

Sam asked taking the paper, "So what does it say?" She was reading through it and Jack stood there waiting gauging her reaction her face changing, "Oh my God…" Sam was beyond surprised and finally looked at him, "This says…"

She was cut off by Jack pulling her to him kissing her so passionately he took her breath away. Her arms went around his neck and picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall. Sam was still holding the paper as they went in her bedroom and the door shut behind them.

The paper said…

_By executive order…I give a special dismissal of the Fraternization Regulations in regards to Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter making them exempt from them without prosecution allowing for any relationship they desire now or in the future… _

_Merry Christmas,_

_President Hayes…_

**THE END**


End file.
